Take My Pain Away
by Phoenixtear101
Summary: Naruto has to deal with the villager's scorn, but what if his friends started to sneer and hurt him? Could a certain Crow help a Fox back to his feet? ItaNaru Yaoi maybe mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Take My Pain Away**

_ItaNaru_

**I don't own Naruto and Characters. **

**They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I just own this story's plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Sadden Blonde and the Unexpected visitor<p>

Naruto had enough. He had enough of the beatings, the insults, the hate, and worse of all, the cold look in those eyes when people are looking at him. Today was the day that it was too much for him to take. It is one thing that the villagers were beating on him, but never had he ever dream that someone that he cares about would hurt him. Most of his friends would just sneer at him when he walked up to them to say hi, he overheard his teachers, Kakashi and Iruka, were talking horrible things behind his back, but worse of all of this when his crush, Sasuke Uchiha, had broke his heart when Naruto finally gathered all his courage to confess his love to him. Sasuke had slammed his fist against Naruto's cheek, saying that he would never love someone like him before walking away towards the training fields.

Gently touching his bruised cheek and tears gathering in his eyes, Naruto ran back to his broken down apartment and slammed the door shut before locking it to keep anyone else out. He then quickly walked to the back of his apartment where his bedroom was and thrown himself onto bed, crying his eyes out onto the pillow. He couldn't understand why his most precious people would do this to him. He didn't do anything that would provoke this kind of treatment from his so-called friends. The only thing that he could think of that would cause this treatment was the nine-tailed fox that was sealed inside of him. More tears starting to form in those deep blue eyes again when he thought of this and cried harder than before. After a couple hours of crying, Naruto had started to calm down with his cries becoming softer. Wiping his redden eyes free from tears, Naruto had decided to leave the village and to get away from the abuse. Packing his bag with the little clothes that he own, weapons, and ramen cups, he left a small note to anyone that has a hint of care about the small blonde to find and left his apartment.

Hiding his chakra from everyone, he quickly ran onto the street, past the guards at the gate, and into the forest that surround the village. Naruto continued to run until the sun started to set and he was starting to become tired from running non-stop. With a quick look around, he had found a waterfall and with a closer look, he could see a small cave hiding behind the waterfall. After making his way into the cave, Naruto placed his small bag on the floor and stretched. Naruto looked out towards the opening of the cave and sighed.

'I wonder if anyone misses me,' Naruto thought, but he quickly shook that idea from his head.

He knew that no one would miss him; they proved him that he was not wanted in the village. Tears ran down his scarred cheeks as he tightly closed his eyes and sobbed. He slowly lower himself by sliding against the wall before his butt landed on the stone floor and laid on his side as he continued to cry. It was an hour for his cries to calm down before Naruto drifted off to uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Few hours later.<p>

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T BLOODY FUCKING BELIEVE THAT I HAVE TO GO ON A BLOODY FUCKING MISSION WITH A FUCKING PERSON LIKE FUCKING YOU!" a scream rang out of the forest as two people in black cloaks with red clouds walked side by side down a small trail leading them to their destination.<p>

His partner sighed as he rubbed the bridge between his eyes in frustration.

'Why did Kisame have to catch a cold and Kakuzu have to disappear at the last minute, leaving Hidan behind at the base?' the dark haired ninja thought.

Their leader, Pein, had ordered for someone to go get information in Konoha to get information about the nine-tails and sense they are the only two at the base, Itachi and Hidan to go.

Neither Itachi nor Hidan were happy about this at all.

"Fucking leader and his fucking orders," Hidan muttered under his breath.

"Hidan, would you be quiet for a few hours? The sooner we get this mission done, the sooner we don't have to be with each other," Itachi said quietly.

Hidan sighed. He knew that Itachi was right, but he still hated it. He was hoping that Kakuzu and he would be having some 'fun' today, but Kakuzu had disappeared and Pein being an asshole for putting him with this weird eyed freak. Hidan sighed again before continuing his walk towards the village.

Itachi sighed in relief when Hidan had become quiet. He was a hair off of sending Hidan to seventy-two hours of pain if he didn't shut up. Itachi was starting to wonder how Kakuzu can deal with a loud mouth like Hidan as a partner. But then, everyone has a different taste for company, even for a loud mouth like Hidan. Taking a deep breath to relax himself, he too continued his way towards the village.

It was near nightfall when the two had stopped for the night and made camp near a waterfall. Hidan had set his scythe down by a tree before stretching, getting rid of the kinks in his back from carrying it. Itachi sat down on the rock near the waterfall, looking at it with interest. Hidan looked at Itachi, wondering why Itachi was looking at the waterfall with interest, it was just a waterfall. Shrugging his shoulders, Hidan decided to do his ritual to his god before he started to set up camp. He was about to cut his hand to create his sign when Itachi spoke up.

"Hidan, if you are going to do that. You can do that away from the campsite and out of sight. I don't want to watch you stab yourself and lay on the ground, bleeding," Itachi spoke softly, still looking at the waterfall.

Hidan growled at his teammate when he suggested this.

"Shut up you fucking non-believer. Since when do you have power over me, you fucking motherfucker," Hidan growled.

Itachi, after hearing this, slowly turned his head and stared at Hidan with his mangekyõ sharingan spinning from anger. Hidan snorted at Itachi's actions, but he turned on his heels before starting to walk away.

"Fine motherfucker, I will go somewhere where I won't fuck bother you and your bloody fucking waterfall with my prayer," Hidan said as he walked away from Itachi and out of sight.

Itachi let go of an angry sigh before turning back to the waterfall and continued to watch. Sometimes Hidan can be a pain in the ass when it comes to his rituals and Itachi was already to kick his ass back to the site if this mission wasn't important.

As he watches the waterfall, he noticed that there was something behind the waterfall. Looking to see if anyone was round, he got up from his place on the rock and walked up to the edge between the waterfall and the small river. He stretched his head out to look behind the descending water and found what he was looking for, a small cave. Gathering up enough chakra to his feet, he walked on the water to reach the cave before stepping in. He looked around the cave, taking in the wet stones from the water of the waterfall, the moss growing on the wall, and the loud roar from the water running down before landing into the river below. A sniff was heard and Itachi turned his head towards the sound. In his field of sight, there was a large stone near the right of the cave and he could barely make out the small bundle behind the stone. Walking up and around the stone, his eyes widen when he saw that the small bundle was actually a person between sixteen and seventeen. Bending down, he gently turned the boy to see if he was injured or just asleep. But when he turned the boy, his eyes have gotten even wider when he recognized the boy.

'This boy, it's…,'


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This contains Yaoi so if you don't like it, than don't read it. For those who are like me and like Yaoi, ENJOY! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and characters. They belong to Masashi Kistmoto. Damnit.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A shocked Raven<p>

'…Naruto,' Itachi thought as he looked down at the sleeping form.

Naruto, who was a deep sleeper, didn't realized that someone was standing right by him and not just anyone, but the Akatsuki member! Itachi could not believe his eyes. Of all the people to run into, it had to be the nine-tailed vessel.

'Well this makes my job must easier,' Itachi thought as he continued to watch the Blonde.

He was about to pick Naruto up, he noticed something different about the Blonde from the last time he laid eyes a few years ago. A small bruise started to form on Naruto's scarred cheek and tear stains had ran down from his eyes and across his scarred cheeks. Judging on the tear stains and the bruise, they seemed fresh about a day or so. As he continued to study the Blonde, he noticed that he wasn't wearing his ninja headband or his traded mark orange jacket even though he has a packed bag by his side. With this in mind, Itachi looked around the cave and noticed that there wasn't a single trace that anyone else was here with the Blonde but his own.

'What the hell?' Itachi thought as he kept looking for the slightest trace that someone else was here with Naruto.

But there was no other trace to be found. Itachi was starting to get worried. As far as he knew, Naruto was always with someone when he was outside the village and never to shed tears before. Now he was, alone without a friend or teammates and had tear stains on his scarred cheeks. Looking down on the sleeping teen, Itachi placed his hand on Naruto's golden locks, stroking them and feeling the softest of them.

'What on Earth happened to you, Naruto?' Itachi thought as he continues to stroke Naruto's hair.

Then a loud shout was heard, causing Itachi to jump in surprise.

"OKAY, I AM BACK FROM MY RITUAL YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HOPE YOU ARE FUCKING HAPPY YOU BLOODY FUCKING DAMN NON-BELIEVER!" Hidan shouted, still pissed that he had to find a different spot to do his ritual.

Itachi's left eye twitched in anger and before he could do anything to the silver haired ninja, he heard a soft moan coming from the Blonde. Looking down, he silently cursed at the loud mouth because at the moment, Naruto was starting to wake up. All Itachi can do now was to wait and see what reaction he was going to get from the Blonde.

Naruto started to stir from the shouting outside of the cave before opening his eyes. Slowly turning his head, he noticed someone was kneeling over him. Blinking the sleep away from his eyes, he looked at the stranger before realizing it was an Akatsuki member, not just an Akatsuki member, but Itachi Uchiha. He quickly got up from laying on the ground and into one of the corners of the cave, away from Itachi's reach. Itachi blinked his eyes, surprised of how fast Naruto moved before shaking his head and walking closer to Naruto, but stopped when Naruto swigged his fist at him.

"Get away from me!" Naruto shouted, shaking from fear.

Itachi refused to stay away and tried to get closer to the Blonde, taking smaller steps than before. Again, Naruto swigged another punch at the Crow. This time, Itachi caught Naruto's fist in his hand and grabbed Naruto's other arm before he swigs the fist at him. Now, Naruto started to panic.

"Let me go! Please, let me go! I'm sorry! Please! Just don't hurt me!" Naruto cried out, thrashing around to get out of Itachi's grip and tears running down his scarred cheeks.

Itachi was surprised at Naruto's actions. Never did Itachi see the Blonde acting like this. Even when the villagers were hurting the Blonde at a young age, Naruto always had that smile on his face that would brighten the whole room.

'What happened in the village that broke the Blonde to the point where he is in tears?' Itachi thought as he was watching the Blonde thrashing and crying his eyes out.

With his heart breaking into pieces, Itachi pulled the broken Blonde onto himself and hugged him tightly with one arm wrapped around Naruto's waist and the other hand buried in the hair that can rival the sun's light. Naruto's cries had become screams that echo throughout the room. This lasted for a half hour before Naruto's screams become softer and he had stop thrashing about and laid his head against Itachi's chest to rest. Itachi continued to hold Blonde close to his body, with no sign of letting go.

"What happened, Naruto? Why were you so sad?" Itachi asked, full of worry and concern in his voice.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock as fresh tears started to form. Never did Naruto hear Itachi's voice like that, with his voice full of worry and concern instead of coldness and bitterness. Taking a shaky breathe, Naruto started to tell Itachi about what was recently happening in the village and how his friends had done to him. When he got to the part where he confessed his heart to Sasuke and Sasuke's reaction and words, Itachi's eyes flashed red with anger towards his brother. Itachi couldn't believe it. His brother, Sasuke, had _dared_ to hurt Naruto, _his Naruto_, when all Naruto did was handing his heart to him and watched as Sasuke smashed it into little pieces. Yes, Itachi has a crush on the little Blonde, but was too afraid of what Naruto's reaction and now here was Naruto, alone and crying his eyes out because of his so-called friends and crush had stun and hurt him, in his protected arms.

They continued to be in this embrace, until a silver haired ninja had found the two together in the cave.

"There you are, you motherfucker," Hidan called out to Itachi when he entered the cave.

Itachi silently cursed before facing the Hidan as Hidan leaned against the cave wall and staring at Naruto and Itachi in an embrace. Hidan was gave a low dark chuckle. It wasn't often that he can use to blackmail the Crow, but it was hell of a find when he does find one and this was one of those times. Hidan was about to say something when he noticed how the Blonde was tightly he was holding onto the Crow and the tear stains that ran down his scarred cheeks. Seeing these things, Hidan sighed. He was cold-hearted, but he wasn't _that_ cold-hearted to hurt someone that was broken. Rubbing his forehead, he decided to let it slide until he got the full story, but now was not the time. Looking at the couple, Hidan spoke out what he was thinking right now.

"What are we going to do with Blondie here? The leader would want to get the nine-tailed fox out of him," Hidan said.

Itachi looked between Naruto and Hidan. He had never really thought about it until now. What was he going to do? Itachi didn't want to turn Naruto over to die when they take out the nine-tailed fox, but at the same time, leader would have his head if he learned that they had Naruto but never brought him back to base camp. Seeing that Itachi was having trouble deciding what to do, Naruto spoke up.

"It is pointless to take the Kyuubi out. There are more than one seal that keeps the Kyuubi sealed inside of me and some are hard to find to crack open to get to the Kyuubi," Naruto said, his voice cracked from all the tears and the shouting.

Itachi' and Hidan's eyes are as wide as dinner plates from shock. They never heard of this information before. To make sure that what Naruto said was true, they had to check it out.

"Naruto, can we check it out for ourselves? It is not that we don't believe you, but we have to make sure so we can tell our leader about this without hesitation, please?" Itachi asked, making sure that he didn't hurt Naruto's feelings.

Naruto knew that they would ask that and nodded his head. What he said before was true; there are more than one seal to the Kyuubi. Jiraiya made sure of that when the two of them went on that three year training outside of the village. Stepping out of Itachi's embrace, Naruto lifted his shirt off and lay on the ground so Itachi or Hidan can check him out. Itachi and Hidan nodded their heads and kneeled down with their hands glowing with chakra before running them down Naruto's stomach where the visible seal was at. After a few minutes, their eyes widen as realization hit them, Naruto was telling the truth. There was no way for them to take the nine-tailed fox out of him. Now armed with the truth, they let the glow on their hands wear down and away from the Blonde. Naruto looked up at them as Itachi and Hidan looked at each other, wondering what they should do now? Sighing, Naruto got up and started to put his backpack on when Itachi's voice rang out.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, worried about what Naruto was planning.

Naruto was still facing away from the Crow before answering his question.

"What does it look like I'm doing? You guys don't want me anymore now that you realized that the Kyuubi can't be taken out of me, so I am leaving before anything bad happens," Naruto said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

Naruto may look calm on the outside, but in the inside, he was panicking. What will Itachi and Hidan do to him? Will they help him or are they going to treat him like his so-called friends did during his last moments in the village. Seeing the panic in his eyes, Itachi knew what Naruto was thinking at the moment and it broke his heart. He didn't want Naruto to feel like he had to protect himself from everyone, not just his enemies. Grabbing Naruto's arm, Itachi pulled him to his chest in a tight embrace.

"Naruto, we are not going to hurt you like the people in the village. We are going to help you, so don't you forget about it," Itachi said, determine to protect the Fox.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at the Crow's actions, but let it slide. He could tell that Itachi like the Fox, if not more, but he wasn't going to push on the subject until later. Right now, they have bigger problems.

"So now that we know that we can't take the nine-tailed fox out of him, I think it would be fucking wise if we brought Blonde here or the fucking leader won't fuck believe us until he sees it himself," Hidan spoke out, causing the two to turn towards him.

Both of the Fox and the Crow looked at each other before turn their heads at Hidan. Itachi sighed, he knew that Hidan was right, but he did not like the idea at all. Shaking his head, Itachi looked down at the small Blonde in his arms before opening his mouth.

"Naruto, I know that you don't want to do this, but this is the only way that we can protect you by showing the leader the seals on your stomach. I will protect you if the leader decides to do something harsh with you in the same room, okay?" Itachi asked with concern in his voice.

Naruto looked at Itachi and sighed. He knew that both of them are right and he had to do it so that they would leave him alone if they don't want him. Taking a deep breath, he voiced out his answer.

"I will come with you," Naruto said with determination in his voice.

Itachi's eyes widen, but he nodded his head. True to his word, he will protect his Blonde, even with his life.

"Okay, Naruto. But we are staying the night here. It would take a few days to get back to base camp where the rest of the Akatsuki members are at, all right?" Itachi said.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and smiled at the Crow. Just then, a cough was heard and Itachi and Naruto turned towards the silver haired man.

"I hate to be a fucking bother, but while we are in here, it had started to rain so we have to stay in here for the night or when it stops fucking raining," Hidan said with his arms crossed, not caring if he was a bother or not with the two lovely couple.

Itachi and Naruto stared at Hidan before looking out of the cave, past the waterfall. Sure enough, it was raining up a storm, with lightening flashing in the sky and thunder roaring now and again. Naruto shuttered at the storm, he _hated_ storms. Noticing his discomforted, Itachi pulled Naruto away from the opening of the cave and laid him down on the ground before wrapping his arms around the shaken Blonde.

"Go to sleep, Naruto," Itachi said, closing his eyes.

Naruto nodded in agreement and closed his eyes, letting sleep taking over him. Hidan shook his head at the sight before lying down across the sleeping duo and going to sleep, dreaming about his lover and what his lover might be doing now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM ALIVE! *get hit on the head with a lemon* OW!**

**Itachi: Get on with the story. Sooner that you start the chapter, the closer I get to be with Naru-chan!**

**Me: Wow, impatient are you?**

**Naruto: You have no idea.**

**Itachi: Hm.**

**Me: Okay, okay, I will stop beating around the bush. *clears throat***

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Naruto and Characters. They all belong to Kistmoto Masashi... Damnit. T_T**

**I only on the plot of this story.**

**Itachi: And I own Naruto's ass.**

**Naruto: HEY! **

**Itachi: *Glomps Naruto's ass***

**Naruto: EEP! O/O**

**Me: ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Discovery and Regret<p>

Sasuke was mad. No wait, he was beyond mad, he was pissed. For a while now, Naruto was pulling pranks on all the shinobi in Rookie 12, including the teachers, Iruka and Kakashi. They tried to grab him after the prank was down, he would disappear from the scene of the crime. Everyone was angry with him and decided that they would give him the cold shoulder until he apologizes or they caught him in the act. So far, none of them are having luck at catching him in the act or he apologizes for the pranks.

So here was Sasuke standing outside of his house, drenched head to toe with cold water and listening to Naruto's laughter.

'That stupid Baka, he will regret the day he decided to pull this pranks on us,' Sasuke thought as he spin on his heels back to his house to change out of his wet clothes for dry ones.

After changing into a pair of black pants, a tight black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and dry ninja shoes, Sasuke checked before stepping outside and walked to Group 7's meeting spot. As he continued to walk, Sasuke started to think about the troublemaker and that night. When Naruto confessed that he loved him, Sasuke was happy, but he was also suspicious too. Sasuke didn't know if Naruto was lying or telling the truth and with all the pranks that he was pulling, he could have been lying to him. This angered him, making him punched Naruto and saying those nasty words to him before turning away from him. But he noticed the look that Naruto gave him before running away; it was full of shock and sadness that broke Sasuke's heart. It made him feel guilty for saying those words, but Sasuke shook his head at this.

'No! Don't think like that! He needs to learn to stop doing those pranks,' Sasuke thought.

But, something inside of him was telling him that he made a grave mistake that night. Pushing it away from his mind, Sasuke approached the bridge that Group 7 always meets up, even though they are grown up and chunin.

Standing on the bridge was no one else but Sakura. Sakura has long since given up on winning Sasuke's love and started to date Lee for over a year now. Since she was dating Lee, Sasuke and Sakura had become good friends, helping each other out once in a while.

Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke as he approached the bridge and give him a small wave before turning her head back and continued to watch the clouds float by. Sasuke nodded to her direction before leaning against the bridge rail and started to wait for their other two teammates.

It was nearly noon when the silver haired jounin showed up in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey guys," Kakashi smiled.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shouted.

Silence greeted their ears as all three turned to the spot where Naruto would have been standing to find it missing the blonde loud-mouth. That surprised them for they knew that Naruto would show up, even when he was pulling pranks on others. Kakashi, scratching his head, trying to think up a reason that Naruto would be late while his two students look from side to side to see if they can see a trace of their blonde but found nothing.

"Maybe he is running late, I saw him this morning," Sasuke said, with anger as the memory flashed in his mind.

Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke, her eyes wide when she heard that faint anger in his voice.

"What did he do to you that you are angry with him?" the pink haired ninja, trying not to make her teammate even angrier then he already was.

Sasuke snarled before he turned towards Sakura and Kakashi.

"Last night, Naruto came up to me and said that he loves me, but I punched him and said some things to him before continue to train. This morning, he decided to dump a bucket full of cold water on me before running off," Sasuke snarled out before turning his head away from the wide eyed Sakura.

"S-Sasuke, did he really tell you that he loves you?" Sakura asked, fear filling her heart.

Sasuke turned his head around and raised an eyebrow at Sakura's question and tone of voice.

"Yes he did, why do you ask?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands before turning away from Sasuke as tears started welling up in her eyes. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at the female ninja before she spoke up.

"Oh my God, this is bad. So bad," Sakura said with a sad tone of voice.

"What? What are you mumbling about, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his anger fainting away as dread started to form.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with sad, tear filled eyes. Sasuke looked shocked when he saw this. Never did he saw Sakura shed tears for Naruto. Before he can say anything, she spoke up.

"Sasuke, why did you punch Naruto?" Sakura asked in a soft tone.

"I thought he was screwing with my feelings, so I did those things to him. Why?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head as more tears fall from her eyes.

"No Sasuke, Naruto wasn't playing with your feelings. He told me a few months ago that he loved you for a while now and asked me if I could give him dating advice. Oh Naruto," Sakura said before she buried her head in her hands and cried.

Sasuke was shocked at the news.

'Naruto, loved me? He wasn't screwing with my feelings? No, that is not possible. He was still pulling pranks since the incident,' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke looked down at the crying ninja in front of him. If Sakura said to be true, when why was Naruto still pulling pranks, unless…

That wasn't the real Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes widen at the realization.

'Oh shit,' Sasuke thought as the realization hit him hard.

Sasuke turned towards the other two. Sakura and Kakashi noticed the realization in the young Raven's eyes and waited for him to say something that was on his mind.

"I think we are being tricked. If Naruto was being serious about his feelings last night, then why was he pulling pranks and why were Naruto pulling pranks, but coming to our training in time?" Sasuke said and watch as both ninja's eyes widen in the same realization as Sasuke did.

"Oh my god," Sakura whispered as the realization hit her hard like a ton of bricks.

Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto was falsely accused in this and we made it worse by pushing him away, especially me," Sasuke all but whispered the last part as regret and sadness flooded him.

How could he be so stupid? How could everyone be so stupid? When the pranks started, they all assumed the Naruto was the one; especially the pranker had blond hair when they turn to see who was responsible for it. Instead of asking him, they pushed him away with harsh words and cold shoulders. Now, Naruto could be at home, crying his eyes out for what he done to him, what everyone had done to him or worse…

Sasuke shook his head at the last part. No, no he is not going to think about that. Naruto is stronger than that. He wouldn't fall and start finding comfort with the razor. He is stronger than that, he has to be. Sasuke looked at the other two with his eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"We need to find Naruto and apologized to him. We own him that and much more for our stupidly," Sasuke said, his voice thick with emotion, that only Naruto can bring out of the Raven.

Sakura and Kakashi nodded their heads and all three started to run towards Naruto's apartment.

'Please, Naruto. Please be safe and forgive us for being idiots,' Sasuke thought as he takes the lead towards where he believes the Blonde was.

Little did they know that the Blonde is out of their reach, both physical and emotional.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... How stupid are they? Dumbasses.<strong>

**Sorry for being slow on this story. I had a writer's block and finals. So please forgive me! I BEG YOU! *falls to the ground***

**Raven: *walks in and looks at me with a sweatdrop forming on her head* Drama queen.**

**Me: *looks up and grins* I try.**

**Raven: *sighs* I am getting too old for this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey Guys, miss me?**

**Itachi: Yes, where the hell were you? You took forever to write this story.**

**Me: Harvest time, work, and grilling my older sister to tell me what she wanted for her birthday. Still didn't tell me, jerk. _ Oh well, I tried with her gift and I would have this done sooner if SOMEONE didn't call me in to work for her yesterday. Grr...**

**Naruto: What happened?**

**Me: Someone in her family did something stupid and broke his nose.**

**Naruto: Ow. _**

**Me: Yep. *sigh* Let me get to the disclaimer and warning.**

**Itachi: About time. *gets hit on the head* Ow!**

**Naruto: Behave or I will make you sleep on the couch for two weeks.**

**Itachi: 0/_\0 *small voice* Okay.**

**Naruto: =^_^=**

**Me: Okay let's begin. *clears throat***

**Warning**

**This story contains Yaoi, so if you don't like Yaoi then what the hell are you even doing here in the first place? If you like Yaoi, then enjoy!**

**Also, you might need tissues for this chapter. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Naruto and characters. They belong to Masashi Kistmoto.**

**I just own this story's plot.**

**Itachi: And I own Naruto's ass. *evil grins***

* * *

><p>Team 7 continued to run on roof tops until they reached Naruto's apartment. Both Sakura and Sasuke have never been to Naruto's apartment before so they were shocked at how run down it was. Most of the windows are boarded up, pipes can be seen with a spider web of wires wrapped around and above them, rats can be seen running across the threshold of the building with small beady red eyes, the paint looks like it is starting to peel away in strips, some of the tiles on the roof are either hanging on by the corner or missing, the stairs look like that it could fall apart just by touching it, and the door looks like a mob of people tried to kick down the door more than once with scratches around the lock of the door.<p>

'Naruto lives here? How can he stand to look at a dump like this, much less live here?' Sakura thought as she continued to walk towards the apartment.

Meanwhile Sasuke just stood outside of the rundown apartment with his jaw on the ground in shock.

'Why would Naruto live here of all places? There are better apartments in the village. So why…' Sasuke thought before realization hit him.

He remembered a few years back during his genin days when Naruto confessed some things to him when he saw some of the villagers beating him in an alley one day and Naruto wasn't putting up a fight. Once the villagers left, Sasuke ran up to the beaten Fox and demanded why he would let those villagers to beat him like that. What Naruto said to him still shocked him to this day.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Time!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke was walking back to the main part of the village from the training grounds to pick up some things before heading back to his quiet house. <em>

'_Let's see… I need to pick up some tomatoes, milk, bread, and noodles and if I have money leftover I can drop off some of my kunai for some sh—' Sasuke thought before he noticed something from the corner of his eye._

_A small group of people were all gathered around in an alleyway, throwing fist and any objects they could find at something in the middle of the circle. Now normally Sasuke would have walked away from the scene, but something was keeping him from walking away. Looking closer to the thing in middle, he noticed some things about the thing. For one thing, the thing was a human, a small human at that. Second thing was this human was not raising a fist against the people that were hurting the being, which means that the person was used to the pain and abused. Lastly, the human being looked familiar to him._

'_In fact, if I did not know better, I think that being looks a little like Naru-,' Sasuke's thought was cut short when the human looked up at his attackers with wide sad blue eyes and his blond hair was covered in blood and grim._

_Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he looked into those sad blue eyes. Never had he saw those beautiful eyes looked so sad and so broken before now. He couldn't believe that anything would make those eyes look so broken with the bright smiles that the Blonde light up on his face. As the thoughts raced around the Raven's mind, one of the attackers brought out a short, thin sharp knife from his person and grabbed the sun-kissed hair of the Blonde, causing Naruto to expose his neck bare to the attacker. The villager lowered the knife so it is barely touched the Blonde's expose neck, causing the blue eyes to widen in fear._

"_Time to die, you monster," the man said with a wicked smile on his face and started to press the knife on Naruto's throat. _

_Sasuke snapped his attention to the man and saw red when he noticed the knife on Naruto's neck. Before he could think, Sasuke rushed in and forced the knife away from the Blonde's neck, causing the man's wrist to break from the force Sasuke gave. The man screamed in pain before he was pushed away from his attacker and into the wall. The other villagers started to run away from Sasuke, their eyes widen in fear of the Raven, but glared at the Blonde, promising that they are not done with him yet._

_Sasuke glared at the villagers before turning his eyes towards the Blonde. Naruto looked worse for wear with his clothes torn in some areas, his jacket completely missing, scratches from the gravel and nails of the villagers with some of the scratches starting to bleed red crimson blood, dark purple bruises started to form on his scarred cheeks, his skinny arms, and most likely the rest of his body, and a small cut on Naruto's neck. Naruto gingerly touched the cut on his neck, making a small hissing sound from the pain. Looking at Naruto's injured form, Sasuke's anger raise even more, not at the villagers, but Naruto's willingness when the attack to happen. Sasuke's eyes changed from the normal brooding black eyes to angry red Sharingan eyes with the black commas spinning wildly as he glared down at Naruto._

"_Why… Why would you let those people hurt you Naruto? You are a ninja so you know how to fight, so why did you lie down and took the pain without complain?" Sasuke snarled out from between his clenched teeth. _

_Naruto looked up at his Raven teammate with a sad smile._

"_There's a law that states that I can't raise a hand to harm the villagers, even in self-defense." Naruto said as he slowly rose to his feet, dusting off the dirt that he picked up from the beating that he received._

_When he demented it good, he looked back up at the shocked Raven. A sad smile was still on his face when he continued to explain to Sasuke._

"_Even if I was allowed to, I wouldn't stoop down to their level. I cannot bring myself to harm someone, who is weaker than me. It is not in my nature to do so," Naruto said before turning away from the Raven so he won't see the reaction from Sasuke before continuing his story._

"_All my life, I was beaten, abused, abandoned, and banned from everyone and everything since I was born. At first, I didn't know why the villagers would do that to me. Well I didn't know until I was twelve years old. But I can't tell you, even though I want to. That too, is against the law, even for me," Naruto finished his story before he walked away from the shocked Raven, never looking back._

"EARTH TO SASUKE! COME IN, SASUKE!" someone shouted, bring the Raven back to the present.

Shaking his head from old memories, Sasuke glared at the silver-haired jounin, who at the time was grinning at the angry Raven.

"So, what is so important for you to just stand there and daydream instead of coming to Naruto's apartment," Kakashi asked, teasing the chunin.

Sasuke snarled at his sensei before he pushed him away and walked up to Naruto's apartment. He wasn't in the mood to have his mind screwed over by some perverted jounin when all he wanted to do was to see Naruto and apologized to the Blonde for being so stupid. Cursing at both Kakashi and himself, he reached the top of the stairs and now facing the door that leads either to his forgiveness and love or his heart break and sadness. Pushing all thoughts out of his head, Sasuke raise a fist to the door and knocked on it. Now all they can do now was waiting for the Blonde to open the door.

So they waited.

And they waited.

And they waited some more.

Two hours have pasted before Sakura got impatient and broke down the door of Naruto's apartment by using the monster strength that she was taught and trained by her Sanin sensei, Lady Tsunade. Kakashi and Sasuke both stared at the broken down door before turning to glare at the pink ninja for inpatients and making it a lot harder for them to find forgiveness from the Blonde. Sakura, after clearing her head from anger, realized what she had done and now looked nervous for pulling that stunt without thinking.

Shaking his head in disappointment at the pink ninja, Kakashi stepped over the broken door and walked into what Naruto called home with Sasuke and Sakura following him in, the door creaked as it was stepped on.

"Naruto, are you here?" Kakashi shouted.

Only silence answered Kakashi's question. Shooting a worrying look at his remaining students, Kakashi spoke up again.

"Naruto, can you please answer me?" Kakashi asked, but again nothing.

Getting worried, Sasuke walked past Kakashi and continued to look for the Blonde with dread building up inside of him. With all the dread building up, he was starting to question himself.

'What if he isn't here? What if he left the village because of our stupidity or worse…? NO! Naruto is too strong to do something like that! He wouldn't do that… Would he?' Sasuke thought as guilt and dread filled his soul and the pain of his heart felt deeper than before.

He blamed himself for hurting the Blonde. If only he took the time to figure out the **real** prankster was instead of blaming Naruto. If only he didn't hurt the Blonde that night. If he did the opposite of what everyone did, he would have Naruto here still, in his loving arms. Now, Naruto was missing and he had to find out what happened to the Blonde. As all this was running through his mind, he had reached what he believed to be the Blonde's room. Wrapping his pale fingers around the door handle, he slowly turned it and pushed it open. What he first noticed was that Naruto's room was cleaner than he thought it was. He thought that Naruto would have ramen cups and bowls everywhere. Second thing was that Naruto was not in the room. Sasuke walked around the room, taking in what he was seeing, trying to see if he can find a clue to Naruto's whereabouts. As he looked around the room, he noticed a folded up paper sticking out underneath his bedside lamp. Grabbing the paper without ripping it in half from his hasted, Sasuke unfolded the paper and begin to read.

_**To anyone that gives a flying fuck about me,**_

_**Where should I start? I was hurt by the people of Konoha, in more ways than one. I was beaten, abandoned, abused, ignored, spitted on, and banned from most of the stores in the village and if I wasn't banned, I was forced to pay items that were overpriced while everyone else pay for items that were more reasonable than mine. I had to be forced into this type of treatment since the day I was born. In fact, the only reason that I have a place to sleep was because the Third Hokage gave me this place when I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of five. In the beginning, I could never figure out why the people would do these things to me. I would wonder for hours to figure out what I did wrong to receive so much hatred from the village. That is until I was told when I was twelve years old. As it turns out, I have the demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, sealed inside me on the day of my birth and by law; it was against the law to speak about what happened that day and never to tell even me about this piece of information. As you can see, I was the most hated person here in the village because of the demon and the price for sealing it into a newborn child was the life of the Fourth Hokage, my father. With this information, I realized that I may never gain the trust of the villagers because of what was sealed into me. Of course, I accepted that because of that point, I was used to the pain so I don't think about it too much and try my best to keep my head high. But recently, I have received a similar treatment from the people I thought I could trust with my life. The eyes that are so cold that could cut into my heart as a cold knife would do. Being ignored and pushed away from what I had once called my precious people hurt me worse than the villager's treatment would have in my life. It tore me up worse than being pulled apart from limb from limb. What was even worse was when I thought it was time to tell the one I had loved my true feels and it turns into a mistake to make as I was hit and have my heart broken into so many pieces that not even the Kyuubi can cure. It was the last straw; it was time for me to leave this hellhole before they would do something that I would have regretted if I stayed. I can't stay in the village that wants nothing to do with me and would like to see me dead than alive. That was when I decided to leave, never to look back and never have to face the people that I once thought that I could trust with my life. Don't worry about me. You didn't even care if I left or died, so why should you care now? Unless you needed to use me as a punching bag like before. Do me a favor and rip this paper up so no one would have to read what a disgusting demon has to write about. With all the love I have left for this hellhole, don't find me. If you find me, expect me to fight against you. **_

_** Goodbye and piss off,**_

_** Naruto Uzumaki **_

Sasuke was shaking in grief; he had to sit down as he continued to read the letter. Once he was finished, he dropped the letter to the ground and covered his eyes with his hands and sobbed. How could he have not seen that Naruto was suffering from all the pain that they gave him? How could he not continue to figure out on the day that Naruto confessed to him about what was happening? How he would be so blind to Naruto's pain when Naruto did everything in his power to bring a smile on his face when he was feeling down? All of these questions continued to spin around Sasuke's head before he lie down on Naruto's cold bed and continued to sob his blacken heart out for the one person he wished that he had in his arms.

"Naruto… I'm sorry…. So sorry…." Sasuke said between his sobs.

Sasuke blew it. He had blown it when Naruto confessed to him about his feels and he had blown it when this whole mess had started. When he had thought it couldn't be worse, Naruto had left the village…

And it was entirely his fault.

Sasuke continued to sob as Kakashi and Sakura entered the room. Three eyes stared at the crying Raven with disbelief and wondered what was making the Raven shred his tears for the first time since the death of his clan. After awhile, Kakashi noticed a small white piece of paper on the dusty carpeted bedroom floor neared the bed. Picking it up with is right hand, Kakashi noticed that it was a note and begin to read it. A few minutes had gone by when Kakashi lowered his hand with the note and his visible eye shined with tears.

'No… Naruto…' Kakashi thought as he continued to stare at the plain, cracked wall as Sasuke's sobs bounced against them.

How… How can he be so stupid? How could he be so blind at his student's pain? His sensei, Naruto's father, never been blind to his or his teammates' pain, but here he was, the sensei to his sensei's son, turning a blind eye to the blonde's pain until it is too late to realize it. Thinking back of his earlier sensei duties, all he ever did was pushing the hyper blonde away because it was too painful to look at Naruto without seeing his sensei in front of him, either giving Naruto to a different teacher during the chunin exams or ignoring him all together. And just when he thought that he couldn't get any lower, he was now one of the main reasons that chased away the blonde from what should have been his home. Kakashi remembered the very first lesson he taught to team 7:

* * *

><p><strong>AYE HOE FLASHBACK!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi looked down at the three twelve year-olds, the tied up blonde Genin between the pink-haired female Genin and the raven duck-haired Genin, both trying to feed Naruto. <em>

"_You disregarded my orders and dared to feed him!" Kakashi shouted, glared at the trio. _

_Kakashi thought he saw the Blonde flinched, but shake that thought from his mind as he continued to glare down the three of them. _

_The pink-haired Genin had set down her bento to the ground and clasped her hands together in front of her mouth with wide scared eyes while the Raven-haired Genin just glared at him, not that it bothered him at all. It was the blond-haired Genin that was bothering him. The blond-haired Genin stared at him with a shocked face, but when Kakashi looked closer to the Genin's eyes, they were blanked; no emotion was shown through them. Kakashi was taken aback by them. He had never seen anyone as young as this Genin to show no emotion; in fact it was unnatural to see this at all. Shaking his head once again, he continued to glare down on them._

"_Well, what do you say about yourselves?" Kakashi asked in a sinister voice._

_The pink-haired Genin started to shake in fear at her sensei's voice. Before she could speak, the raven-haired Genin spoke up._

"_Hm, why should we leave our teammate to starve while we stuff our faces? It would be pointless to have two strong people while our teammate slows us down. All of us need our strength to defeat you and show you that we have what it takes to be ninjas." Sasuke said in a monotone voice. _

_The pink-haired Genin started to nod._

"_That's right!" she shouted with fan-girl stars in her eyes. _

_Kakashi sweat-dropped at her remark, but decided to not to voice it. Instead, he continued to glare at them._

"_Oh really now, huh, well, do you know what I think of that?" Kakashi asked in angry sinister voice._

_Silence fell on the group as Kakashi stared down at his students._

"_You…. You passed!" Kakashi smiled behind his mask and his eye closed._

"_Huh?!" all three shouted with their eyes as big as saucers and their jaws dropped to the ground._

_Kakashi quietly laughed to himself. He enjoyed messing with people's minds and right now, he was in heaven with his Genins' expressions. He couldn't wait to messed with their minds even more as time when by._

"_Yep," Kakashi smiled at them._

_His Genin sweat-dropped at their new sensei and leader and wondered if this was a good idea to stay as a team. Meanwhile, Kakashi dropped his smile before opening his mouth._

"_It is true that a ninja, who doesn't follow the rules is scum, but a ninja, who abandon his teammates or friends are worse than scum. For you will never get through life without a helping hand of your friends and teammates," Kakashi said in a soft tone._

_They continued to sit in silence, letting what Kakashi said to sink in before Kakashi turned his heel and started to walk away._

"_Team 7 will be meeting at the bridge tomorrow at 8'oclock in the morning. Don't be late," Kakashi continued to walk and his special orange book out and his cheeks started to turn red and started to giggle madly._

_The Genin looked at each other before the raven got up and started to walk away, with his hands in his pockets. The pink stared at the giggling scarecrow before noticing that the raven walked away, got up and started to run after the raven, leaving the blond tied up on the post._

"_Hey! Are you guys going to leave me here tied up!? Guys! Hey Guys!" Naruto shouted after his teammates before sighing in defeat._

_Wiggling the ropes around his wrist, he reached down to his jacket pocket and pulls out a small knife and slowly started to cut the rope._

"_Good thing that I keep a knife on me at all times for something like this," Naruto sighed quietly as he continued to cut the rope around his arms._

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE PRESENT! AWAY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Tears started to run down Kakashi's eyes as the memories run past his mind.<p>

'So much for following my own teachings,' Kakashi thought as a single tear ran down his covered cheek.

Sakura looked between a quiet Kakashi and a sobbing Sasuke.

'What's going on? Why are they acting so weird and where is Naruto?' Sakura thought as she continued to look at both Kakashi and Sasuke.

After staring at her teammates for a few minutes, she had enough of them crying their eyes out and she wanted to know where the hell her blond-haired friend was. She did what any of her teammates would have done if they wanted someone to answer their question; she gave them a good whack to the back of the head. Both of the males clutched their heads in pain before turning their tear-filled angry eyes at the only female in the room. Sakura ignored the glares with her hands rested on her hips and gave them a glare back at them.

"You guys have two seconds to tell me what the matter with you two is and where Naruto is," Sakura snarled with her eyes narrowed to slits in anger.

Both males glared at Sakura in anger, but they understand her anger. Both Kakashi and Sasuke would have done the same thing if they wanted to know something from Sakura or someone else in their group, especially Naruto. Tears gathered in their eyes and their heads lowered in sadness as they recalled the times that they hurt Naruto when they needed something from Naruto or when they needed get his attention so they can spar against him and relief from stress.

Sakura sweat-dropped when she noticed a dark cloud of depression had started to form above their heads, even raise an pink eyebrow when she a little flash of what looked like a small lightning bolt. Sakura sighed at this. She really hated when her teammates not only when they don't tell her what was going through their heads, but how easily they could turn into depression mode, especially Naruto. Sakura remembered a few times when she found Naruto lose his bright smile and the mad twinkle in his eyes when he thought that he was alone. Tears started to form in her sea-foam eyes, but refused to shed them now. Now was the time to find out what was wrong with her teammates and where was her blond-haired friend. Crossing her arms, she glared down at her remaining teammates.

"Well? Where is he?" Sakura said in a harsh tone.

For awhile, no one was willing to speak up on what was running around their mind, but it was Kakashi was the first to speak up.

"He's gone, Sakura. Naruto left the village," Kakashi said, sadness laced in his voice.

Sakura blinked her eyes and her arms loosen from the tight hold they were in when they were crossed in disbelief.

"What? No it can't be," Sakura said disbelief on what her sensei was saying.

Sasuke snapped his head up and glared at his pink-haired teammate in anger, his teeth bared.

"It's true. He left the village, thinking that we hated him. We drove him away! We, all of us of his so-call friends drove him away from what should be called his home, his safe haven! And you know what was worse? He thinks that we hate him because of the demon that was sealed into him when he was born! He didn't even know about the pranks or the real reason that we pushed him away! Even worse that MY reaction to his confession was what pushed him over the edge to his decision to leave! I pushed him away and broke him, it was my fault that he…," Sasuke started to shout before trailing off and started to sob again for his stupidity.

The tears that were forming but held back were now released, traveling down her cheeks. Sakura was crying now. She knew that something was off when Naruto was starting to drift away from them, but she just pushed it to the side like she did to Naruto. Now she regretted it. If she followed her instincts, Naruto might still be here with someone to have a shoulder to cry on and trusted. But she furiously wiped her eyes free from tears, now was not the time to cry and feel sorry for her-self. She knew that she hurt Naruto more than once, but right now was the time to go out and find clue to where her blond teammate went and to see if he was okay. She may have never been there for him before, but she will be damned not to be there for him now. With that thought, she marched over to Sasuke's sobbing form and slapped him, sending him to the floor. Dazed from the hit, Sasuke couldn't move when Sakura grabbed the front of his shirt and glared down at him with fire in her green sea-foam eyes.

"Listen to me and listen well. Just because Naruto isn't here don't mean that he is gone forever. He is out there somewhere, hurt and alone. If it was one of us that had left the village, he would not sit on his ass and feel sorry for himself. No, he would started to rant about how stupid we are before rushing off to look under every rock, every corner, and every village, leaving it destroyed in his wake until he finds us and when he does, he would kick our asses and drag us back to the village by our ears, ranting and screaming along the way, not feeling sorry until he knows that we are somewhere safe and gives us one of his bear hugs. Now are you going to sit there or are you going to find him and bring him home where he belongs?" Sakura snarled at the dazed and somewhat scared Sasuke in her hands.

Sasuke was going to snarl back at his pink-haired teammate, but he stopped. The more he thought about it, the more he understands and could see Naruto to do all of that without a second thought. Other pang of sadness hit him again as he looked at what Naruto would have done if he left the village and to what he was doing now. What kind of person was he if he cries at the moment of sadness when he found out that Naruto disappeared? Naruto would have waited until the person that had disappeared, but brought back when he was alone and started to feel sorry for him-self when he should have known that person was hurting and he didn't do anything about it. With his eyes determined, Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"I am NOT going to sit here, waiting for him to return. I am going to find him and bring him home wither he likes it or not and you can't stop me," Sasuke stated, his eyes daring her to disagree with him.

Sakura looked into his eyes before a small smile formed on her face.

"Good, I am glad to hear it, Sasuke," Sakura said before letting go of Sasuke's shirt, causing him to fall to the floor.

Groaning in pain, Sasuke glared at Sakura while Sakura looked innocent. Muttering under his breath about how he was going to get even with the pink ninja, he got off the floor and straighten his shirt before walking out the door of the bedroom and heading towards the door that leads out to the stairwell of Naruto's apartment. After he turned the corner and on the steps of the stairwell, a loud bang was heard and a loud yell was heard where Sasuke disappeared to. Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other before running out to see what was wrong with Sasuke. After turning the corner that leads to the stairwell, Sakura and Kakashi stopped dead on their tracks. There standing by him-self, covered head to toe with what looked like pink paint, was Sasuke in his now pink glory self with a sneer on his face as he looked down on him-self.

Two things happened when Sakura and Kakashi saw Sasuke in his pink look. Sakura placed her hands over her mouth and looked away from Sasuke, trying not to make him more mad by laughing at his new look. Kakashi, on the other hand, pulled out a camera and took a quick picture before Sasuke saw what he was doing, hiding the camera afterwards so he could show and make money off of it.

Suddenly, a loud wicked laugh was heard as a small dark shadow darted away and into the streets outside of the apartment building. Hearing that laugh made Sasuke's eyes red in anger and he vowed that he would get back at the pranker if it was the last thing he did. Once he did, Sasuke would beat the living shit out of the little fucker for all the pranks he pulled and making everyone think that Naruto was the one responsible for all the pranks pulled and causing him to leave his home. Snarling in anger, Sasuke gave chase to the little fucker with Kakashi and Sakura at his heels.

The race was on.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Like I said before, they are dumbasses.<strong>

**Sasuke: Why did you paint me in pink?**

**Me: Because in this story, I don't like you very much and I hate the color pink.**

**Sasuke: Ouch.**

**Raven: Next time, think before you do anything that causes Naruto pain.**

**Sasuke: Yes, Raven.**

**Raven: Good boy.**


End file.
